Embodiments of the subject matter generally relate to the field of electronic devices, and, more particularly, to sharing a security apparatus by applications executing on an electronic device.
Many applications on electronic devices such as smart phones, personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computer etc. are used to access networks, communications, personal information, financial information, or other information that a user may consider sensitive. One way of preventing unauthorized access to such networks, communications, or sensitive information is to require a user to enter a security string such as a personal identification number (PIN) or password before access is granted.
While the use of PINs and passwords can be a useful mechanism in preventing unauthorized access to applications, services or data, users can grow frustrated with the repeated requirements to enter a PIN or password with each invocation of an application.